Les deux plus grands maux du monde
by bbd5362
Summary: Ne vivez pas dans les regrets, ni dans l'attente d'un avenir meilleur et encore moins en espérant revivre vos heureux moments. Ce sont des règles de vie que Hitsugaya va découvrir de façon la plus horrible qu'il soit. HitsuHina


**Les deux plus grands maux du monde**

Janvier, la guerre contre Aizen avait éclatée depuis un mois. Elle fut marquée par des combats extraordinaires où tous les combattants se donnaient à leur maximum pour protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient. Mais toutes ces batailles n'étaient rien comparées à celle qui se déroulait à l'instant même. L'assaut final, celui qui déciderait de qui allait sortir vainqueur de ce carnage.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitaine de la dixième division, avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de la fatigue. Ces membres ne bougeaient que par habitudes et par instincts de survie surement. Il aperçu au loin Kurosaki combattre Aizen. Tout dépendait de ce gamin, il le savait. A lui maintenant de l'aider en massacrant le plus d'ennemis possible pour que personne n'intervienne dans ce combat qui marquerait la fin du monde, si Ichigo le perdait.

Un nouvel Arrancars apparut devant lui, heureusement il n'était que d'un faible niveau, il se débarrassa de lui rapidement mais avec lui, ses dernières forces disparurent. Il tomba à genoux, il n'en pouvait plus, ses limites étaient dépassées depuis très longtemps. Heureusement, les combats se finissaient.

Soudain, il aperçut un petit corps frêle tombant doucement à une dizaine de mètres de lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Une force enfuie au plus profond de son cœur puisque son corps en était dépourvu depuis très longtemps, lui permit de se lever et de se précipiter vers la jeune fille.

- Hinamori ? Cria-t-il en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

 Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

La pluie tombait sur mon visage, à moins que ce fût mes propres larmes ou les deux peut-être. Son sang se répandait sur mes mains. Ce liquide si précieux s'échappait si vite de sa blessure béante sur sa poitrine. Son visage était si blanc et ses mains si froides.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu Shiro-chan ??

Mes larmes redoublèrent, sa voix était si faible.

Elle leva sa main difficilement et essuya ma joue qui fut de nouveau trempé dans la seconde qui suivit.

- Tu tenais donc tout de même un peu à moi ?

Je la pris dans mes bras et serra ce petit corps frêle qui se vidait de ses forces contre moi.

- Bien sûr, je t'aime tellement, Momo, je t'ai toujours aimé. Avouais-je.

Le visage d'Hinamori s'étonna.

- Mais alors pourquoi ? Toshiro, pourquoi m'avoir dit le contraire ce jour-la ?

- Je ne pouvais pas. c'était trop dangereux. Je courais trop de risque à cette époque, ils t'auraient pris comme cible pour m'atteindre. Je ne pouvais pas te mettre devant un tel danger.

- Tu voulais juste me protéger ? Mais quand apprendras-tu que je sais me défendre seule…oui bon enfin, la situation actuelle me détrompe un peu mais j'ai tout de même tenu jusqu'ici, non ??

Le son de sa voix s'affaiblissait.

- Mais après, après quand tu ne risquais plus rien ? Continua-t-elle.

- Je n'osais pas. Je savais que je t'avais fait souffrir ce jour-là et puis j'avais l'impression que tu m'avais oublié, qu'Aizen avait vraiment fini par prendre ma place dans ton cœur.

Elle me regarda avec tristesse.

- Personne ne pouvait te remplacer…murmura-t-elle.

Elle toussa et cracha du sang.

- Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle ? Pourquoi alors qu'enfin tu m'ouvres ton cœur, faut-il que le mien soit sur le point de cesser de battre ?

- Tais-toi, ne dis pas ça. Tu vas t'en sortir, tu verras et je ne te lâcherais plus d'une seconde, à un tel point que tu en auras mare de moi. répondis-je.

Un petit sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Toshiro, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses, au moins une fois, j'en ai tellement rêvé.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse, la douceur et l'amour dont j'étais capable. J'essayais, en vain, d'insuffler grâce à ce baiser un peu de vie. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle survive. Mais je savais, même si je refusais de l'admettre, qu'il était trop tard.

Quand je quittai ses lèvres, elle ouvrit les yeux et me fit signe d'approcher.

- Merci pour tout… je t'aime. Me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je me précipitai de la serrer contre moi, de lui répondre que moi aussi je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme.

Avec ses dernières forces, elle me sourit.

- Non, Momo, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi. Criais-je.

- Mon prénom est si beau quand tu le prononces.

Son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux. Sa main retomba au sol et son corps se fit plus lourd dans mes bras.

Je hurlai son nom de toutes mes forces, l'embrassai, essayant à tout prix de la réveiller. Mais c'était trop tard, elle était déjà partie loin de moi, loin de mon cœur.

On me trouva plusieurs heures plus tard, la soul society avait gagné grâce au rouquin qui était dans un piteux état, mais en vie. Je tenais toujours le corps sans vie de ma bien-aimée. Je déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres devenus aussi froides que la glace et la quitta pour toujours.

Je marchais comme un fantôme, traversant le champ de bataille, passant devant des centaines de cadavres des deux clans. Mais je ne les voyais pas, seul comptait pour moi Momo.

Mes larmes coulèrent de nouveau quand je repensai à cette soirée qui aurait pu changer ma vie.

Flash-back.

Cette journée avait été bien remplie. Ce matin, on m'avait remis mon diplôme de shinigami et en début d'après-midi, j'étais devant le conseil des capitaines, portant mon haori pour la première fois.

Ensuite, j'avais rencontré tous les hommes de ma nouvelle division, visité les quartiers, prit possession de mon bureau et appris le nom de mon vice-capitaine, enfin je devrais plutôt dire de ma vice-capitaine. Matsumoto Rangiku, la femme qui m'avait découvert et encouragé à entrer à l'académie. Ca a été un choc pour moi, surtout quand elle m'a pris dans ses bras (j'ai failli étouffer).

Mais enfin, il est maintenant passé 19heures, j'ai réussis avec difficultés à m'échapper de la fête organisé en mon honneur (qui ressemblait plus à une beuverie qu'à une fête de bienvenue grâce à Matsumoto) et je me remettais doucement de cette journée incroyable.

J'avais espérer me détendre mais peine perdu, mes soucis me revinrent en tête. Sur la table de mon bureau, ce trouvaient trois lettres de menaces. Et ce n'était pas des petits farceurs qui me les avaient envoyées. Déjà durant la journée, d'étranges « accidents » étaient arrivé. Accidents qui auraient pu être mortels si j'avais été moins attentif.

Beaucoup de personnes n'approuvaient pas ma nomination au poste de capitaine à cause de mon jeune âge. C'était un poste très convoité et ils n'admettaient pas qu'un gosse puisse se l'approprier à leur place. Certain de ces personnes désiraient à un tel point ce poste qu'ils ne hésiteraient pas à commettre des meurtres pour arriver à leurs fins.

Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, on frappa à ma porte. Je fus heureux de voir apparaître la tête de mon amie d'enfance. A cause de tous ces événements, je ne l'avais pas encore vu de la journée et elle me manquait. Car Hinamori Momo est la personne la plus importante de ma vie. J'aime mon amie d'enfance, et alors ? Est-ce un crime ?

- Alors Shiro-chan, pourquoi t'ais-tu enfui de la fête ? Demanda-t-elle avec l'un de ces si beaux sourires.

- Pourquoi continues-tu à m'appeler ainsi ? Il me semblait que tu devais arrêter quand j'entrerais à l'académie. Maintenant, j'ai fini mes études et je suis même devenu capitaine, que te faut-il de plus ?

Elle me regarda avec son petit air d'ange martyr. Vous savez l'air que les filles prennent toujours pour nous faire craquer.

- Mais…Protesta-t-elle. si je commence à t'appeler Hitsugaya-taicho, tu ne seras plus mon Shiro-chan.

- Hinamori, il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour un gamin.

C'est à des moments pareils que je détestais vraiment ma taille.

Elle sourit.

- Mais je le sais que tu n'es plus un gamin, il y a déjà longtemps que je l'ai remarqué.

Je la regardai surpris. Que voulait-elle dire ?

- Dis Toshiro, pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu plus par mon prénom ?

Je soupirai. Pourquoi me posait-elle une question pareille ? C'était évident pourtant, non ?

- Parce que l'on est rentré dans le monde des adultes et que seuls les couples s'appellent par leurs prénoms.

Elle fixa ses yeux au miens. Elle était devenue très sérieuse.

- Et pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas être un couple ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je la vis rougir à vue d'œil. Je la regardai bouche-bée

- Tu veux dire toi et moi…

Elle affirma d'un signe de tête.

- Moi, je t'aime beaucoup Toshiro, pas toi ?

Mon cœur explosa de joie. J'étais sur le point de lui répondre que moi aussi je l'aimais, que je l'avais toujours aimée, quand mon regard se posa sur les lettres de menaces que j'avais reçu la vieille.

Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je la mettrais en danger si je lui avouais mes sentiments, ils n'hésiteraient pas à la faire souffrir pour m'atteindre. Je savais me défendre seul, mais elle ? Je n'en étais pas sûr et je ne voulais pas la perdre. Mon cœur qui avait explosé de joie quelques instants plus tôt, se brisa en mille morceaux.

- Je suis désolé, Hinamori, (je pris bien soin de ne pas utiliser son prénom) mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments ? Pour moi, tu ais juste une amie, une amie très chère, mais juste une amie.

Je n'osais pas relever mon regard vers elle de peur que mes yeux me trahissent. Ce n'avait pas été facile de lui mentir ainsi, mais il le fallait pour sa propre sécurité.

- D'accord. murmura-t-elle. On restera tout de même amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. M'exclamai-je en relevant la tête.

Je croisai son regard plein de larmes. Les miettes de mon cœur se réduisirent en bouilli.

- Bon, il faudrait mieux que j'y aille.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie alors que moi, je la regardais bras ballant. Mais elle se retourna avant d'avoir atteint la porte.

- Puisque je n'ai pas le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom, tu resteras mon Shiro-chan.

Elle sourit et sortit. Mais j'eus le temps de voir une larme couler sur son sourire remplis de tristesse.

Fin du flash-back

Pourquoi avais-je fais cela ? Si seulement ces maudites lettres n'avaient pas été sur mon bureau, je lui aurais avoué mes sentiments et on aurait pu vivre heureux. J'ai tellement été lâche. J'ai fui à la première difficulté. J'aurais pu la protéger car je l'aimais. Si seulement j'avais été moins lâche, j'aurais pu être à ses côtés aujourd'hui et peut-être que alors j'aurais pu la sauver de ce coup mortel porté par l'un des sbires de ce traire d'Aizen.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. La pluie se mêlait à mes larmes. Le ciel pleurait-il aussi la mort de ma bien-aimée ?

Remuer le passé ne me servait à rien car ce n'était pas avec des « si » et des « peut-être » qu'elle reviendrait.

Cette évidence me submergea d'un coup et me terrassa. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Quel serais mon futur sans elle ? Y avait-il au moins un ?

_« Le poids du passé et la peur du futur sont les deux plus grands maux du monde. Vis dans le présent. Ce n'est pas en regrettant le passé ni en craignant le futur que tu arriveras à être heureux. Garde-moi au fond de ton cœur, ne m'oublie pas mais ne laisse jamais mon souvenir t'envahir. Ne chérit pas nos instants heureux comme un trésor car il n'y a pas pire que de vivre dans l'espoir de revivre notre paradis perdu. Profite de chaque moment. »_

Toshiro sourit au ciel.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, chaque jour je vivrais pour toi mais surtout pour moi. je te le promets, Momo.

Un petit one-shot que j'ai écrit hier soir jusqu'à une heure du matin. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Les paroles en italique s'inspirent de ce que j'ai vu en latin cette année-ci. Car je trouve que c'est une vérité. On est trop souvent en attente d'un futur meilleur, dans le souvenir d'un passé heureux ou noyé dans nos regrets.

Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
